goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Glummy Glooma calls Lily stupid/grounded (Sarah West's version)
Transcript * Rita Loud: Ow, my tummy is too big! * Lynn Sr.: What's wrong? * Rita Loud: My water broke! * Lynn Sr.: I'll take you to the hospital * Lincoln: I'll come with you Lynn Sr. and Rita! * Lana: And me! * Lola: Me too! * Lisa: Me three! * Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy: And us as well! * Lynn Sr.: Okay then. * (At the hospital) * Doctor: The doctor's here. * Lynn Sr.: Is she going to be alright? * Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push... push... and push * Rita Loud: Ow! Hey easy! * Doctor: congratulations, it's a girl, what would you like to name her? * Rita Loud: Lily! * Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy: aww! * (Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs arrives) * Spongebob: Baby Lily is so cute! * Sandy: they look so adorable * Squidward: I agree (makes a lovely note with his clarinet) * (True, Bartleby, and Rainbow King arrives) * Rainbow King: it's a miracle. Now the 9 sisters of the Loud family is 10! * (Zee, Grizelda, Frookie, the Little Helpers, and the Grizmos arrive) * Grizelda: She's so cute! Eeeeeeee! I was the same when I was a baby! *(Main characters from other nick shows The Fairly OddParents, Harvey Beaks, and the TMNT arrive) * Cosmo and Wanda: Hey, Lily looks almost alike to baby Timmy! *(Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi arrive) *Mario: Hello Lily, welcome to the world of the Loud House! *(Sonic arrives) *Sonic: Welcome to the land of life Lily! *(Glummy Glooma and his dad arrives) *Glummy Glooma's dad: Glummy Glooma, look what we have here! *Glummy Glooma: WHAT THE HECK, this baby is so stupid! *(Everyone except Glummy Glooma gets shocked) *Glummy Glooma's dad: Glummy Glooma, how dare you call Lily stupid! *Glummy Glooma: I guess this means no using my Gloom wand for myself? * Glummy Glooma's dad: That's right, you will also be in big trouble when we go home! But first, we'll go to the Loud house so you can apologize to Lily! *(At The Loud House) *Glummy Glooma's dad: Now apologize to Lily! *Glummy Glooma: I am so sorry to you dumb a** Lily! * (Lily started crying and screaming loudly which caused the tropical birds to fly off and make the Loud family mad) * Glummy Glooma's dad: See, you called her dumb and used the a-word while apologizing. You are so grounded grounded grounded until True and the Rainbow Kingdom comes out on Netflix. Now we shall call the visitors on the phone and they will punish you after we return from the governor's office! * "(Glummy Glooma's mom comes in) * Glummy Glooma's mom: Sorry, I'm late! I just heard that Glummy Glooma called Lily stupid and dumb, and used the a-word to her! You do not talk to an baby like that! Plus, I agree with your father, you're grounded until True and the Rainbow Kingdom comes on Netflix! * The Loud family (except Lily): Agreed! * Glummy Glooma's dad: Now, you will be coming with us to the Governor's office! Get in the car right now! * (at the Governor's office) * The Governor: Hello, is there any concerns you want me to take care of? * Glummy Glooma's dad: Well, you won't believe what Glummy Glooma did! He just called the baby stupid at the hospital, and when we went to the Loud house so Glummy Glooma can apologize to Lily, he instead called her dumb and used the a-word! * The Governor: [in Shouty Guy's voice] OH!!!!! (X98) GLUMMY GLOOMA, HOW DARE YOU CALL THE BABY STUPID?!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAN SET THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ABLAZE AND IT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED AND YOU COULD END UP IN PRISON OR WORSE THE BARON'S FORTRESS FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE IN PUBLIC EVER AGAIN!!!!!! NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! * Glummy Glooma's mom: [in Allison voice 5000% louder] WE'RE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!!!!! * (At home) * Glummy Glooma's mom: Now we will be calling the visitors so they can teach you a strong and painful lesson! * Glummy Glooma: (Larry the Cucumber's no soundclip) * (50 minutes later) * Glummy Glooma's dad: Glummy Glooma, you have lots of visitors who would like to speak to you! * True: My name's True, and I'm still really mad at you for calling Lily stupid, you gloomy fool! * Bugs Bunny: WHAT'S UP, DOC?! THE NAME IS BUGS BUNNY! I HEARD THAT YOU CALLED LILY LOUD STUPID AND DUMB! NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU SAID THE A-WORD TO HIM! * Spongebob: I'm Spongebob, and I have a bad feeling that when new episodes of The Loud House comes on Nick, people will think of the incident that happened on the news before and not watch it anymore! * GalaxyStar2050: I'm GalaxyStar2050. What I heard from that phone call was that you called Lily Loud stupid! You know doing stuff like that could have got you and your whole family arrested and charged in court and you would end up in state prison for something like that! * YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, and I'm really disappointed in you for ruining the Loud family's happy moment! * yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100, what will happen to the ratings of The Loud House TV show that's on Nick right now, after fans got a news report from the Ivory Soap Broadcast News saying that you called Lily stupid? * Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. What I heard from that phone call was that you called the baby stupid! You know that doing stuff like that can get you into a lot of trouble, not only with The Sonic Underground team, my family, neighbors, and friends at my school and also, you're in big trouble with other people and the entire United States of America! * Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, and The Loud House's new episodes which will premiere on Nick in 2019 will ruin Nick's ratings for everyone, thanks to you calling Lily Loud stupid! * Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. You are considered to be the worst person I have ever seen in history! * Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne Griffith. And you are in big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big trouble with your whole family for calling the baby stupid! * Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle Haywood. You will only have your memories on school, Disney, homework, detention, chores and community service! * Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. I can't believe you called the baby stupid! You know stuff like that is against the law! You are so grounded until further notice which is when The Lion King (2019) comes out in theaters! * Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. You are far worse than Scar from The Lion King! * Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. You should have never done anything bad like that in public in the 1st place! * Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. You will only go to School, Sunday Worship, Night School and early 7:00 PM bedtime routine until The Lion King (2019) comes out in theaters! * Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You won't be able to go anywhere else besides school and church! * Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. * Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. * Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. You will have to face the consequences such as facing time in maximum military security prison, getting sent to bed early without supper while your family calls Sarah West to donate all of your stuff except your bed and blanket to the charity and spending some time in after school detention and in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City and doing chores to make you think about what you did! * Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. * Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. * Hana Nono: I'm Hana Nono, also known as Cure Yell. And Santa Claus will give you the biggest lump of coal and lots of F-s on Christmas Day and you'll be permanently banished to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for good to get attacked, killed and eaten up by lions! * Saaya Yakushiji: I'm Saaya Yakushiji, also known as Cure Ange. What will The Loud House fanbase think of this incident that's happened ehich led to getting you and your family banned from going anywhere in public today? * Homare Kagayaki: I'm Homare Kagayaki, also known as Cure Etoile. And the only things that you will eat and drink are foods and drinks that are good for you, such as water, milk, yogurt, cheese, whole grain breads, brown rice, oatmeal, cereals that are low in sugar, whole wheat pasta, multigrain and whole wheat bagels, whole grain pretzels, popcorn, chicken, beef, fish, Chinese food, Korean food, Japanese food, turkey, eggs, tofu, corns, beans, nuts, spinach, broccoli, tomatoes, green beans, zucchini, onions, peas, kale, cauliflower, asparagus, brussel sprouts, beets, bell peppers, apples, strawberries, bananas, oranges, watermelon, and other foods and drinks that are in the dairy, grain, protein, vegetable, and fruit groups that are good and healthier for you to become the next great almighty lion king Mufasa! * Ruru Amour: I'm Ruru Amour, also known as Cure Amour. And healthy foods and drinks are the only things you will eat and drink from now on until you can learn how to stop making fake DreamWorks VHS openings by improving your extremely abysmal, horrible and disgraceful grades. * Emiru Aisaki: I'm Emiru Aisaki, also known as Cure Macherie. And you will do a lot of school subjects not DreamWorks related like Social Studies, French, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, Japanese, Indonesian, Thai, Greek, Math, Reading, Spelling, Gymnastics, Spanish, German, and other school subjects and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with Portia Porcupine and many little kids and Sunday worship! * Shimajirō Shimano: It is I, Shimajirō Shimano. What my friends, parents and classmates heard from that phone call was that you called the Loud Family's new baby girl Lily stupid! * Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You are far horrible than Luna Minami and the Save-Ums! * Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. We'll call Santa Claus and tell him to put you on the Naughty List for a very long time! * Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You just ruined Nickelodeon for everyone! * Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. And I'm very disappointed in you for calling Lily stupid! * Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. We'll call the Easter Bunny so you won't get any easter gifts next year! * Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. You'll become a Shimajiro fan! * Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You won't be able to see the fireworks on the 4th of July next year! * Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. Nickelodeon fans are going to be very mad about what they heard about the incident that ended up on the Ivory Soap Broadcast News! * Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. You'll stay away from anything related to DreamWorks until you can learn how to behave yourself or else my wife Marurin Sasaki will send you to the Armistice Day Storm of 1940! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit. You've just made Lily cry by calling her stupid, dumb, and said the a-word! Thanks to you, The Loud House is now in danger of being cancelled by Nick! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear. If you destroy our beloved Maple Town, I will get The King Of Monsters to clobber you! * Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. I'm very angry at you for making Lily cry by calling her stupid! *Mason Saitō: *Suzie Squirrel: *Kevin Yoshida: *Roxie Raccoon: *Richard Tseng: *Roobear Koala: *Laura Koala: *Sophie the Otter: *Peanut Otter: *Butter Otter: *Jelly Otter: *Lucas di Grassi: *Sebastian Vettel: * Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz. If you rant on my movies, I will get the Giant Mouse of Minsk to kill you! * Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz, and I agree with Fievel! * Toni Toponi: My name's Toni, and you will watch An American Tail trilogy instead of DreamWorks films! * Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. If you steal Ms. Shikako Shikano's nail makeover tools, you will get even worse! *Timothy Brisby: *Jenny McBride: * Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, and you've been a very bad student of mine! You'll have school forever and lots of homework to teach you a lesson, plus no weekends or holidays off! * Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You will have an hour of after school detention with me everyday after the dismissal bell rings at 2:00 pm. * Mrs. Finster: I'm Mrs. Finster. You are considered to be the worst student I had ever seen in my classroom! * Principal Pricky: And I'm Principal Prickly. You are considered to be the worst student ever that I'm going to be having for the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year! * True: We'll now begin the punishments. First punishment, I will change your voice to Ivy. * (True soon changes Glummy Glooma's voice to Ivy.) * Glummy Glooma: No! Change it back! It's not gloomy! * True: Never. I will never change your voice back. This is what you get for calling Lily Loud stupid! * Bugs Bunny: Second punishment, spankings! * [Bugs Bunny and Spongebob began spanking Glummy Glooma and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored.] * Glummy Glooma: Ow! (x50) * GalaxyStar2050: Third punishment, YankieDude5000 and I will kick your butt! * [GalaxyStar2050 and YankieDude5000 begin slapping Glummy Glooma. This action is censored] * Glummy Glooma: Ouch! (x40) * Sarah West: 4th punishment, slappings! * [yungdeez100 and Sarah West begin slapping Gummy Glooma. This action is censored] * Glummy Glooma: Ouch! (x40) * Slippy V: 5th punishment, butt beatings! * [Slippy V and Dorie Goodwyn begin giving Glummy Glooma very painful butt beatings with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored.] * Glummy Glooma: Wa! (x50) * Reanna Griffith: 6th punishment, Mirabelle Haywood and I will beat you up with belts for hacking my Twitter account! * [Reanna Griffith and Mirabelle Haywood beat Glummy Glooma up with belts. This action is censored.] * Glummy Glooma: Ouch! (x40) I'm bleeding! * Ellie Craft: 7th punishment, whacking you with stainless steel baseball bats for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! * [Ellie Craft and Anna Robinson whack Glummy Glooma with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored.] * Glummy Glooma: Wah! (x40) * Hannah Johnson: 8th punishment, punches in the face! * [Hannah Johnson and Linda Procter begin punching Glummy Glooma in the face. This action is censored.] *Glummy Glooma: Wah! (x50) * Cure Whip: 9th punishment, Cure Custard and I are going to wham you down with hammers for making dead meat videos out of Pretty Cure! * [Cure Whip and Cure Custard begin whamming Glummy Glooma down with hammers. This action is completely censored.] * Glummy Glooma: Ow! (x50) * Cure Gelato: 10th punishment, Cure Macaroon and I will beat you up for making grounded videos out of me and my family! * [Cure Gelato and Cure Macaroon severely beat up Glummy Glooma. This action is censored.] * Kento Koshiba: 11th punishment, peeing on you for calling Lily stupid! * [Kento Koshiba pees on Glummy Glooma. This action is blocked and censored] * Cure Parfait: 12th punishment, destroying your stuff! * [Cut to: Cure Parfait, Hana Nono, Saaya Yakushiji and Homare Kagayaki are destroying the Coca-Cola beverages and Ruru Amour, Emiru Aisaki, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, and Mitsuo Kawashima are smashing and destroying all of Glummy Glooma's DreamWorks stuffs.] * Shimajirō Shimano: There! That should take care of it once and for all. Now all of your DreamWorks stuff are completely gone! * Fievel Mousekewitz: And final punishment, Tanya and I will put diapers on you for calling Lily stupid! * Glummy Glooma: No! (X40) Please don't put a diaper on me!! I'm very sorry!! * Toni Toponi: It doesn't matter. Fievel and Tanya, put diaper on Glummy Glooma! * [Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz put diapers on Glummy Glooma. This action is blocked and censored.] * Fievel Mousekewitz: There! Now your diapers are on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your diapers instead of the toilet! We'll burn your underwear and destroy the toilet! * Mrs. Brisby: Here are the following punishments: No DreamWorks, no sugary cereals, no Coca-Cola, no gloom wand and no hanging out with your friends! * True: There is also no Burger King! The only things you will have are ater, milk, yogurt, cheese, whole grain breads, brown rice, oatmeal, cereals that are low in sugar, whole wheat pasta, multigrain and whole wheat bagels, whole grain pretzels, popcorn, chicken, beef, fish, Chinese food, Korean food, Japanese food, turkey, eggs, tofu, corns, beans, nuts, spinach, broccoli, tomatoes, green beans, zucchini, onions, peas, kale, cauliflower, asparagus, brussel sprouts, beets, bell peppers, apples, strawberries, bananas, oranges, watermelon, and other foods and drinks that are in the dairy, grain, protein, vegetable, and fruit groups! * Glummy Glooma: No! (X30) I hate that healthy stuff! * Bugs Bunny: It doesn't matter! * Spongebob: You'll be forced to watch Pretty Cure until you die or else Cure Whip will beat you up! * Cure Whip: Yup. That would be me. * Cure Custard: I agree with Cure Whip! * Mimirin Midorihara: You will be forced to play video games not made by DreamWorks like Wangan Midnight, Tokyo Xtreme Racers, Slender: The Arrival, Watch Dogs, Grand Theft Auto, Sleeping Dogs, Tekken, Street Fighter, Virtua Fighter, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Ghost Recon, Max Payne, Rainbow Six, Far Cry, The Crew, Mafia, Mafia 2, Mafia 3, Just Cause, The Division, Naruto games, Inuyasha games, One Piece games, Attack on Titan for Xbox One, Mirror's Edge, Kirby, Metroid, Mario, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda and Dragon Ball Z games!! *GalaxyStar2050: You will watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows old and new alike like Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, One Piece, Blue Gender, Dr. Slump, Deadman Wonderland, Attack on Titan, Shiki, Ghost Hunt, Assassination Classroom, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Pop Team Epic and others not made by DreamWorks! * Sarah West: You will also go to the Mary Poppins Returns premiere in this December! * Shimajirō Shimano: You will be forced to watch all four of our shows and all six of our movies until you both die or else The King of the Monsters will beat you up!! * Mimirin Midorihara: I agree what my husband said. * Nyakkii Momoyama: Me too! * Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! * Mrs. Brisby: You will listen to Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John and more music not made by DreamWorks. * Slippy V: You will be forced to watch Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles 1 & 2, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, The BFG, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Coco, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Christopher Robin and The Nutcracker and the Four Realms! Also, you will go to the premiere of Mary Poppins Returns with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this December or else Cure Gelato and Cure Macaroon will clobber you! * YankieDude5000: If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, Ojamajo Doremi and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's favorite shows and movies as well. * yungdeez100: The only Broadway musicals you will go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Frozen. *Dorie Goodwyn: You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, The King Of The Monsters will beat you up until you bleed to death! * Reanna Griffith: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara cries a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! She can flood a whole entire area with her tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! * Mirabelle Haywood: Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro and Sakurako Koinuma and sometimes Nyakkii Momoyama do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both film and broadway when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area! *Ellie Craft: You will be forced to become a fan of Shimajiro, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon and Azura's Adventures! *Anna Robinson: Ellie is right! You will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, Lucina will clobber you to death! * True: You will be forced to watch my show every single day for the rest of your life along with other children's shows not made by DreamWorks such as Barney, Bob the Builder, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Postman Pat, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, The Wiggles, Thomas and Friends, WordWorld, Arthur, Sesame Street, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow!, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, The Magic School Bus, Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Lion Guard, and more! *Linda Procter: Now, you will be stretched for the rest of the year! *(Glummy Glooma is soon stretched) * Glummy Glooma: No! (X27) * Linda Procter: Good, you've been stretched a bit. Now you won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! * Fanny Fox: This is a painful warning. If you destroy my house, Bowser is going to whack you harder with a belt! *Glummy Glooma's dad: Now, someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the Babylon Rogues. * Glummy Glooma: I don't want to be beaten up by Jet. * Glummy Glooma's dad: Correct. Jet is going to beat you up with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, beat up Glummy Glooma! * (Jet appears) *Jet: This is what you will get for calling Lily Loud stupid. Now I'm going to beat you up! Prepare for some bleeding! *(Grizelda then appears and hides Jet beating up Glummy Glooma) *Grizelda: Don't let your kids watch it! *THE END [[Category:True and the Rainbow Kingdom]] [[Category:Glummy Glooma's grounded days]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Trivia]]